The Door to Darkness
by Tart Sumpter
Summary: AU Haruno Sakura was always labeled the weakest of her team. Sick and tired of being shot down, she begins her journey to prove herself to her fellow ninja...and to save the worlds. Kingdom Hearts crossover. SasuSakuRiku SoraKairi
1. The Journey Begins! Sakura's Awakening

She was sick.

Sick of being "weak".

Sick of being "annoying".

Sick of being..._her_.

Would she ever get any respect from anyone?

----

"Another day of watching Naruto and Sasuke train without me..." Sakura murmured sadly, her head hung. She trudged wearily down the bustling streets of Konoha, watching as the happy villagers played and laughed and shopped and chatted friendly amongst each other. Bitterness began to creep up inside her as she realized...

She would never make anyone happy.

No one cared for her. No one cared if she lived or died. No one wanted her.

No one respected her.

"_Not for long."_

Gasping, she frantically turned around to find the source of the voice...

No one seemed to be paying her heed.

"_Silly. Of course you can't find me. I'm in your heart."_

"In my...heart?" Sakura repeated quietly in disbelief. "But...why? How?"

_There was laughter. "I'm here to help you. For you to grow stronger, you must first learn to accept who you are and what you want to change. You are wanted, Haruno Sakura-san. Don't listen to them. Find your Light deep inside yourself, and you will become stronger than all of them combined."_

She suddenly felt excitement, "I-I...I can? How? Please train me!"

_"Of course."_

Suddenly, her surroundings blurred and darkened, and the luminous figure of a silver-haired boy around a year older than her stood a few yards before her. His gloved arm outstretched,

_"Come with me, and I will show you."_

Without a moment's hesitation, she walked forward and reached out to take his hand...

Everything went pitch black as Sakura could feel herself slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

----

Soprano voices echoed throughout the void, singing in a language she could not distinguish. Her emerald orbs blinking open, she struggled to stand up, glancing curious around at her surroundings.

_So much to do... so little time... take your time. Don't be afraid._

Beneath her, a luminous mural was revealed as the darkness slowly receded into the void. She scanned the mural with her somewhat frightened gaze, and gasped quietly.

On the mural was her - or, at least, someone who looked almost exactly like her. Her shoulder-length pink hair seemed to gently carress her pale cheeks, bangs framing her bright forest green eyes. Long, dark eyelashes covered half of her sight as her gaze was directed towards the bottom of the mural. She wore a short-sleeved, black leather jacket with a silver zipper down the middle and pockets at either side of the bottom. It ended a little above her belly button, showing some of her stomach. She wore black cargo pants with a short black mini-skirt wore on top of it, and big, black lace-up boots. On her arms were black draping sleeves, and around her neck she wore a golden necklace with a crown-shaped object hanging from it in the front. Her arms were outstretched, and she held tightly onto what seemed to be a giant key-shaped blade.

"The Keyblade. It's what connects all the worlds...all our hearts. It's also the only key which will open the door, and free the worlds from the Heartless."

The silver-haired boy came and stood beside her, his ocean eyes also staring down at the mural. "The Heartless... those who've lost their own hearts, and feed on others. They come in many shapes and forms, but they all seek the same thing... in one way or another."

The mural changes slightly. To the left of her picture, a smaller image of her teammate Naruto appeared, his face lowered and distraught...

"Naruto..." She whispered in a mixture of acknowledgement and confusion. She turned to glance questioning at the stranger standing beside her.

He seemed to ignore her inquiring features, continuing on, "Some will seek to destroy the Darkness in their hearts..." She looked back at the mural, and an image of her childhood crush and comrade, Sasuke, appeared opposite of Naruto, his expression cold and angered.

"Sa...suke...kun?"

"...and some will seek to use its power, in turn losing themselves to the Darkness." The softened tone of the boy finished sadly, his eyes tired with great experience and knowledge for his young age. "Some, however, remain in Twilight, unable to decide their own fate..."

A picture of her sensei, Kakashi, also appeared behind her own, his back facing her as he stared emotionless back at her.

"Kakashi-sensei...?"

She felt a gloved hand grip hers, somewhat comfortingly, "It's up for you to decide your own fate."

Suddenly, a tall, mysterious doorway materialized in front of her. The platinum-haired boy beside her, still holding her hand, began to drag her forward, towards the door...

Upon nearing the door, it opened slowly to release a blinding light upon them. Sakura shielded her eyes with her free arm, yet the boy continued to tug her through the doorway, glancing back and smiling at her, which strangely reassured her...

They passed through the doorway, and Sakura opened her squinted eyes to realize the change in her surroundings.

It was...

The training grounds where Team 7 first became fully-fledged shinobi of Konoha.

Blinking, she also came to note the three figures standing around her in a triangle-like position. Ten Ten, from Gai's team. Kiba, from Team 8. Kankuro, from the Sand Siblings.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me a little about yourself._

She sauntered over to Ten Ten, tilting her head curiously, "Ten Ten? What are you doing here?"

She simply smiled back at her, "What's most important to you?"

Her brows furrowing in thought, she responded carefully, "Well...I've always wanted to be strong, like Naruto and Sasuke-kun! Sometimes, I even wish... to be stronger." She blushed slightly under Ten Ten's scrutinizing stare.

The brunette blinked, "Is being number one really so important?"

Sakura decided to go to Kiba next.

He grinned broadly at her, arms folded in a relaxed position behind his head, "What do you want most out of life?"

Sakura raised a brow, what's with all these deep questions?

"Hmm... probably to see rare sights?"

Kiba's dark eyes twinkled with something akin to amusement, "To see rare sights, huh?"

She shrugged, and walked over to greet Kankuro, who in turn asked her another question,

"What are you afraid of?"

Sakura's face became cherry red, "Actually...it's really stupid, but...I've always been kinda afraid of... getting old and wrinkley?"

Kankuro grinned, "Is getting old really so scary?"

_You want to be number one._

_You want to see rare sights._

_You're afraid of getting old._

_Your journey begins at dawn. Keep close to the light and your journey should be a pleasant one,_

Sakura smiled slightly, "Sounds good to me."

She was, once again, enveloped in the blinding light...

The light faded to reveal another platform, this time covered with the image of the Sharingan.

_There will be times when you'll have to fight._

Unexpectedly, black shadows rose from the platform to form bug-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Their antenna's twitched repeatedly, as they bounced on their claws slightly around her.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What the---?"

She felt something hard and heavy form in her hand...

...the same key-shaped sword she had seen in the mural.

Deciding it was the only choice she had, she gripped it tightly in her hands and began to hack away at the strange-looking creatures, which turned into wisps of black smoke upon being sliced.

Finishing them off surprisingly easily, Her victory was short-lived when the unknown voice spoke again,

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadows become._

The soprano voices rose in a dramatic fashion as she turned to gawke at her very own shadow -- at least ten times her height and width!

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget..._

**CHYAA! Who are YOU calling afraid, chickenwuss! We'll take down this...thing! In no time at all! **

Her Inner's confident words motivating her, Sakura charged forward with her newfound strength and furiously began to attack the giant shadow.

Just when she thought she'd won, the shadow towered above her, the earth melting beneath her as she slowly began to slip away...

_Don't be afraid - you hold the mightiest weapon of all. _

_And don't forget..._

_You are the one who will open the door._

------------

_The Door to Darkness_ (c) Jenna Wood.

Characters, plot, and other ideas (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Square-Enix, and Disney.


	2. SaSoRi Formation: Gummiship blast off!

"Hey, you okay?"

Groaning, Sakura frowned, "Five more minutes..."

The voice laughed, "Come on, Sleepy-head! You feel asleep out here on the island!"

Wait...

There weren't any islands in Konoha...were there? She didn't remember there being any.

Unless...

Her eyes blinked open rapidly, and she sprang up onto her feet in one fluid motion. A spiky-haired boy beside her let out a yelp and jumped away in relfex.

"Island...?"

He was right. She was on an island. The waves flowed towards her, barely reaching her toes, then receded shyly back into the ocean, leaving the sand brown and wet. Seagulls sang merrily above her, gliding carelessly around in circles beneath the blazing heat of the sun. There were barely any clouds in the sky, and in the distance she could see tiny huts crowded together on a separate island.

"What...? Where am I?!" The Keyblade loyally came to her hand as she pointed it threateningly at the boy who had woken her, "And who are _you_, enemy ninja?"

His eyes widened, confused, "Wha--? I'm not an enemy ninja! I'm not even a ninja at all! And...hey! You have the Keyblade, too?"

A Keyblade similar to hers formed in the stranger's grip - only his blade was silver, and hers was bronze.

He grinned smugly at her shocked expression, "I'm Sora, the Keyblade Master!"

She frowned in speculation, glancing from her blade to his, "...Keyblade Master?" She murmured.

He nodded, "Yup. I fight the Heartless, and save the worlds from Darkness!" He crossed his arms in what he thought to be a bad-ass pose, "Haven't you heard of me?"

Suddenly, another Keyblade came flying towards the boy, and he leapt expertly back just as it flew past where his head had been, "Whoa! What the--! RIKU!"

A familiar laugh was heard to her left, "Sora, stop flirting with the new girl." The source of the laughter jogged into sight...

It was...!

"Hey, you!" The pink-haired kunoichi pointed a finger at the silver-haired teen, "You--_You _brought me here, didn't you?"

He shrugged, smirking in a way similar to Sasuke's, "Maybe, maybe not." He outstretched his hand again, this time for her to shake, "My name's Riku, and this is Sora. We, too, wield the Keyblade."

Somewhat hesitantly, she shoke his hand, "Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you two." She released his hand, "So, why am I here?"

Sora jumped in to respond excitedly, "The worlds... they've been connected again! So it's up to us - the Keyblade Masters - to free them of the Heartless and seal them off! We could really use the extra help!"

Riku glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "But...it IS up to you to decide. Would you come with us, or do you want to return to your teammates?"

She hung her head, "My...teammates..."

Naruto, the one who always asked her out on dates and stood up to her to Sasuke all the time. He believed in her training, protected her, and was always at her side when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Kakashi-sensei, her jounin teacher. The one who, although focusing mainly on Sasuke and Naruto, treated and respected her as though she was his little sister. He always encouraged her to do her best, and wouldn't stop reading that stupid book...

And, Sasuke-kun - her longtime crush. Although he constantly ignored her and shrugged her off, he still protected her, even if she didn't really need it. He called her weak and annoying, but he said it in a way as if telling her..."become stronger. Stop being protected all the time." He was the source of all her drive to become the best ninja she could be.

Team 7. She owed it all to them. She owed them their happiness, their freedom. If she fought the Heartless and became stronger in the process from a distance...would she be helping them?

Her Keyblade formed in her hand, and she held it tightly with a newfound motivation.

So, raising her head high with a determined expression, she nodded firmly, "I'll do my best to become stronger, and help you defeat the Heartless! That is my ninja way!"

Sora beamed at her, holding his own Keyblade high in the air, "That's the spirit! Let's do this!"

Sakura smiled, holding her blade in a similar fashion, "Yeah!"

Riku joined in with his smirk, raising his Keyblade to complete the triangle, "...Let's go."

A beam of light shot out from each of their Keyblades and sliced through the clear blue skies...

...and thus, did their journey begin.

--

"So, how do we get to all the worlds?" Sakura inquired as the three traveled across the sandy terrain.

Sora folded his hands in a relaxed position behind his head, "With our Gummi Ship, of course!"

Giving the brunet an expression of disbelief, she snorted out, "The 'Gummi Ship'? What in the Fire Country is THAT?"

Riku chuckled, "It's our ship. Weird as it seems, yes, but it's made out of gummis. It's our only choice."

She blinked stupidly, "...could you actually eat the ship?"

Sora choked back his amused laughter, "...You know, I never really thought of that... let's find out!"

Riku rolled his eyes, holding the hyper brunet by the hood of his jacket, "Dork. Even if we COULD eat the ship, we wouldn't have any source of transportation."

Sakura giggled. The two reminded her so much of her Naruto and Sasuke-kun.

The azure-eyed Keyblade Master pouted, "Can't I at least try one of the Shields?"

"No."

"...Navi-G's?"

"Iie."

"...Esuna-G's?"

"NO."

"...Something?!"

"NO! We're NOT eating the ship, baka!" Sakura whammed him in the head. Riku sighed in relief when Sora closed his mouth,

"Thank you."

She nodded, "Don't mention it. Let's just say I'm used to complete and utter morons like him."

"HEY!" Sora yelled out in defense, "I'm not THAT stupid!"

Riku laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the airship, "Come on, we should get going."

"Okay." Sakura nodded. The two entered the ship, leaving an angry brunet muttering under his breath angrily at them.

Upon realizing he was being left behind, he promptly freaked out, "HEY! RIKU, SAKURA! WAIT FOR ME!"

---

"Buckle up, you two! You never know what kind of Heartless ships are going to try and block your path." Riku called back as he strapped himself into the driver's seat.

Sakura raised a curious brow, "There's Heartless _ships_?" She groaned, "What next? Heartless worlds?"

Sora tapped her on the shoulder and pointed out the window, "Hey, Saku-chan! Look at that!"

The pink-haired teen gasped in awe, pressing her face against the window and looking out at the thousands of stars, "Sugoi...! Are...are those all the worlds?"

Sora nodded, "The really tiny ones are the ones far away, and the one we're going to is only a little ways away from Destiny Islands."

Sakura glanced back at him, her bright green eyes lit up with anticipation, "What world is that?"

Riku answered her question from the front of the ship, "It doesn't say yet... but, it's seems to be a really big forest..."

Her heart skipped a beat, "We had a really big forest in my world! Do you think...?"

The silver-haired boy tinkered with the controls to the ship, smirking as the ship gained speed, "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

Sora grinned mischieviously, "Gummi ship - BLAST OFF!"

Sakura's screams probably were heard all the way to Agrabah.

---

Riku and Sora watched with a mixture of amusement and concern as Sakura rolled on the forest floor laughing her head off.

"That was AWESOME! That was even better than using your chakra!"

Riku raised a brow, "'Chakra'?"

"Oh, it's what we use back at home to perform jutsus and battle with."

Sora tilted his head to the side, "'Jutsus'?"

Sakura sighed in defeat, shaking her head.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. Three heads snapped up at the alarming sound.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, "Come on!"

The other two nodded, and they sprinted deeper into the woods towards the source of the scream.

----

The source of the scream was not far away. Sakura, Riku, and Sora skidded to a stop as their eyes widened.

Sora gasped, "Who-oa!"

A man seemingly around the age of 17 darted throughout a cloud of darkness at the speed of light. Behind the dark cloud, a girl his age with long brown hair and dark eyes wore a similar expression that of the trio, but also with a mixture of concern.

After a few moments, the darkness cleared, and what looked to be hearts drifted lazily up into the air. The cloud of smoke had been apparently the remains of a group of Heartless.

The three had the chance to examine the muscular figure further. He had messy bronze hair and deep topaz eyes, and was the most beautiful man Sakura had ever laid eyes on. She couldn't help but gawke openly.

He instantly turned his attention over to his girl companion, who continued to stare at him in shock. He offered a hand to her, smiling apologetically, "Are you alright, love?"

She nodded after a moment's hesitation, gratefully allowing him to pull her up. She rammed into his chest, blushing furiously as she bit her lip, "T-Thank you... what...what were those things?"

He grimaced, "I'm not sure myself."

"They're the Heartless - those without hearts." Riku spoke up. Before the girl could even turn to blink stupidly at the trio, the man was in front of her in a protective stance, a low growl emitting from his throat,

"Who are you?!"

Sora held up his hands in surrender, "Hey! We're the good guys! We're here to fight the Heartless!"

Sakura nodded quickly, "I'm Sakura. This is Sora, and Riku. We're the wielders of the Keyblade, and have come to find the Keyhole to this world."

The man looked them over skeptically, and cautiously relaxed his stance, "... I am Edward Cullen. This is Bella Swan."

The girl simply continued to stare stupidly. _I don't blame her - standing next to a guy like that! _Sakura anime sweatdropped.

Sora grinned, "Nice to meet you! So, how long have the Heartless been around?"

Edward pursed his lips, "...This was the third group I've seen." He frowned in thought, "Pardon me, but I think you should come with me to see my father. He may be able to help you out."

Riku nodded in affirmative, "Take us to him."

The bronze-haired boy scooped a red-faced Bella up into his arms. She scowled, "I can walk myself, you know. A sprained ankle isn't _that _bad."

He simply chuckled, shaking his head as he tightened his grip slightly around her. Sakura, being a medic nin, quickly spoke up, "I'm a medic - I can heal it, if you want."

Smiling, the brown-haired girl shook her head "no", "No, thanks for offering. I'm used to tripping over thin air all the time."

Sora choked back his laughter, "You only tripped? I thought it was from fighting the Heartless!"

The pink-haired kunoichi whammed the brunet on his spiky head,

"ITAI!"

Bella grinned, "Thanks."

She returned the gesture, "No problem. Sorry about him - he's a little...?"

"...stupid?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums him up." Riku laughed as Sora pouted childishly.

"Hey!"

Edward had a small smile on his face, but the four could tell he was a little impatient, "The house is not far. We should be able to reach it within five minutes walking." He muttered under his breath, "But running would be a lot faster..."

Bella playfully smacked him on the arm, "_**No**_! One time was enough for me!"

His melodious laughter echoed out throughout the forest.

----

The door flew open soundlessly, "Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?"

Instantly, six blurs zoomed down the stairs and into the room. Even Riku had a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

The first one was a man - apparently the father figure - with golden locks framing the similar topaz eyes that each of the family members strangle enough shared. Standing beside him was a slightly older woman - the mother - with beautiful dark hair framing her pale features. An extremely muscular man with black hair had his arm around a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair [whom Riku and Sora couldn't help but drool over, and another man with messy blonde hair stood close to a pixie-like woman with short black hair and a permanent beam plastered onto her face.

The father figure opened his mouth to speak, but after a reassuring glance from Edward, closed it.

"Sora, Riku, Sakura, this is my family. Carlisle," he gestured towards the blonde, who smiled friendly, "Esme," The black-haired woman gave them a tender, motherly smile, "Rosalie," The blonde-haired woman frowned slightly, "Emmett," The muscle-man grinned broadly, "Jasper," The calm, collected blonde smiled hesitantly, "and Alice." She bounced up and down on the heels of her feet, flashing the three newcomers a dazzling smile. "And, I'm sure you've already met Bella."

Emmett roared with laughter as Bella blushed heatedly, hiding her face in Edward's hard chest.

Sora immediately jumped into an introduction, "I'm Sora, and this is Sakura, and Riku."

Carlisle looked over at Edward for a few moments before turning and giving each of them a relieved expression, "I suppose you three are Keyblade Masters?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. We have come to free the Heartless from this world." She stated, business-like. Riku gave her a small smirk.

Alice skipped over to her, "We've been expecting you!"

She raised a brow, "..Really? Are we that popular?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Alice has a...special ability... you might want to sit down for this."

The trio did so, Edward following with Bella sitting snugly in his lap. Sakura smiled at this, which didn't go unnoticed by her male companion.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. The Cullens sat on separate couches gazing solemnly at each other, until finally Emmett blurted out,

"We're vampires."

Emerald eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her lips. Noting this, Jasper quickly reassured the three, "Don't worry - we're... what you call 'vegetarian' vampires."

Riku frowned, scrutinizing, "'Vegetarian'?"

Alice nodded, "Yup! We don't drink from humans - we drink from animals. I guess it's not that better...but we do the best we can."

Sora opened his mouth wide in amazement, eyes glimmering, "Vampires?! _Cooool_! So...you're good guys, right?"

Esme smiled reassuringly, "Yes. And we were hoping you could free us from the Heartless once and for all."

Sakura wore a determined facial expression, "We'll do our best!"

Carlisle's lips twitched upwards, "I'm glad to hear it. So, you're searching for this 'keyhole'?" They nodded. "Hmm, then I just might be able to help you... please come with me to my office." He glanced at his family members and Bella, "All of you. If you want."

Everyone sprung to their feet and traveled at a brisk human speed up the stairs and into a certain room with pictures sprayed across the walls.

Carlisle walked around and motioned the four humans to sit down in the chairs set out in front of his desk. The rest of the Cullens stood across the back wall.

The blonde vampire sat down and flipped through the worn, old pages of a huge leather book, "It was rather... unexpected, but what appeared to be a large mouse with the Keyblade visited me and granted me this old book... it seems to have some answers for us."

Sora leaned forward eagerly in his chair, "King Mickey!"

Edward raised a brow, "This..._mouse_, was a 'king'?!" Rosalie snorted.

Sakura frowned, turning to glance at her two male companions in disbelief, "...you never told me about a mouse king...?"

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously, "Oh? We didn't? Y-yeah, there is--! DOW!"

Riku sighed, shaking his head sadly as his fist was pulled back down, "Dork."

Sora pouted cutely, rubbing his sore head, "HEY!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Everyone's heads snapped back at Carlisle as he cleared his throat, "Pardon, but would you please refrain from quarreling until I've finished explaining?" They nodded sheepishly. "Good. Now then, this mouse - err, 'King Mickey' - gave me this book concerning multiple issues around the Heart. It includes a chapter about the 'Heart' of all worlds - the Keyhole. Sealing it will prevent the Heartless from destroying the world, yet only the Key of a Keyblade Master can lock it. Which brings us down to you three." He glanced towards Sakura, Riku, and Sora. "According to this book, the Keyhole could just be about anywhere in this world. It could take years to find it."

Sakura groaned, "_Years_?! There's no way we have that amount of time! By the end of the first day, plenty of worlds could've been destroyed!"

Carlisle nodded solemnly, "Which is why we need to take this matter into a more serious thinking."

Riku glared, "You don't think we're taking this seriously?! Our worlds are in danger, too!"

"I never said you _didn't _take this seriously. Excuse me-- I didn't mean to offend you. What I mean to say is we need to work together to make sure we find this Keyblade before time runs out. This world doesn't have much time either, probably."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. After a few moments of silence, she finally blurted out, "Ugh! I..I can't see anything!"

Sora gawked, "You're blind?" Sakura smacked him.

Emmett snickered as Jasper shook his head sadly, "Some vampires have unique powers. Alice has the ability to see into the future, I can control the emotions of those around me, and Edward can read minds."

The trio's faces paled noticeabley, which caused Emmett to roar with fits of laughter. Edward smirked, "Yes, sadly, I have to bear such a burden as to be able to peek into your twisted minds."

Alice grinned, "And, by the way, Sakura...you definitely have a surprise headed your way!"

Sakura eyes widened as she leapt excitedly towards the pixie, "What happens? At least tell me whether or not I'll like it!"

She shook her head smugly, "No can do, Sak! You'll see for yourself..."

The cherry blossom groaned in disappointment, "Ah, come on! At least tell me if I'll marry Sasuke-kun or not!"

Alice laughed, and it seemed to be contagious, as Sakura also giggled.

She suddenly felt a lot calmer, as Jasper wrapped her arms around his wife's waist, "Leave my woman alone!"

Riku brought the conversation back on topic, "So, you don't have any idea where we can find the Keyhole?"

Carlisle sighed, "Well, if darkness can take over the world through this Keyhole... then most likely it would be somewhere where hearts are strong. A place with lots of emotion put into it..."

Sora frowned in thought, "...the Secret Place...where Riku, Kairi, and I used to hang out together and draw stuff...that's where it was in my world."

Sakura nodded, "So, basically, it's a place that means a lot to someone, right? Where a memory of great importance is held..."

Bella suddenly gasped, "Oh! The meadow!"

Edward raised a brow, "...you think it's our meadow?"

She nodded, "You said it meant a lot to you, right?" She turned to Sakura, Riku, and Sora, "That's where we were attacked."

The bronze-haired vampire frowned in speculation, "Hmm... there _were _an unusual amount of Heartless gathered there..."

Sora jumped out of his seat, "Right! So, let's go!"

"Wait a minute! We need to think this through a little more: we don't know how many Heartless there may be, or where they're coming from. And, I've also heard the certain people have control over--..." He trailed off.

Sakura gave the blonde a worried glance, "What? What is it?"

Bella also gazed worriedly up at her boyfriend, "Is something wrong?"

He snapped out of it, "...It's nothing, really. There's just a few vampires coming this way. I believe they're only curious, so they shouldn't be any trouble."

Riku spoke up, "Are they... 'carnivores'?"

"...Yes." Edward scooped Bella up in his arms, "You guys should probably get out of here. I'll take Bella home."

The black-haired junior protested, "But--!" After a stern glance from her lover, she sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to be Lois Lane much longer, okay Superman?"

He chuckled, "Fine, Wonderwoman." She snorted.

"Let's just get out of---?"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Edward sighed, "Too late. We'll go out the window. Sora, Sakura, Riku - you may want to come too, unless you feel like having the blood sucked out of you."

Sora laughed nervously. Sakura and Riku both grimaced, "I think we'll pass."

"Thought so. I'll go answer the door." Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie went down the stairs before Sora could even open his mouth to say something.

Alice wore a spaced-out expression, "..."

Jasper nudged her gently, "...What do you see?"

Edward growled lowly, tightening his hold around Bella in his arms and starting towards the window.

"...oh no!" Jasper tried desperately to calm her down as Alice began to spaz, "Oh, no! Oh, no!, Oh, no! We have to get Bella out of here!"

Sakura looked back and forth between the four as she blinked stupidly, "What? What's going to happen to her!?"

"No time to explain! Jasper, Alice, go get Emmett and the jeep! Sora, you three come with us! Now!"

The brunet nodded, as the five [well, four - Bella was in Edward's arms bridal style leapt out the window and landed safely on the grassy terrain.

After a moment, Edward stiffened.

"Not so fast..."

----TO BE CONTINUED!---

Kingdom Hearts(c) Square-Enix

Naruto(c) Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight(c) Stephenie Meyers

[Side note: Please suggest worlds you would wish to see here! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! -bows-


	3. Forks: The Carnivores Arrive!

[Side Note: Okay. I'm going to clear a few things up... so if you don't like the worlds, pairing, etc. I'm sorry, and thanks for reading so far!

Main Pairing: RikuSakuSasu. As you've probably guessed so far, Riku and Sakura seem to be somewhat fond of each other, especially on Riku's side. However, Sasuke doesn't seem to like this at all, and decides to reclaim his rightful property. ;) But is Sakura so willing to give him a second chance? I hope this makes sense. -laughs nervously-

(I know I just turned away thousands of SasuSaku-haters. But this is my fic, so sorry. xP)

Worlds So Far:

Twilight

Naruto

Fullmetal Alchemist

Bleach[? I barely know this show - I hope I don't screw it up!

Jim Henson's Labyrinth

Phantom of the Opera [I actually have this world almost completely planned out so far...''

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Lion King 2: Simba's Pride [-is a sucker for Neko Riku and Sora-

... and others soon to be announced. :)

(Also, I think I might've come up with a theme song for the story. Haha. I'm such a nerd, aren't I? But I'm in love with "Yami ni Chiru Sakura" by Alice Nine...please listen when you have the chance.)

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so happy to hear your opinions.

And thank you also to the readers. :) Even if you don't review, just someone reading my story keeps me happy.

I'll stop rambling now. On with the story!

-------

"Not so fast,"

Three crimson-eyed vampires landed gracefully in front of the group. Keyblades were summoned as Edward let out a low, threatening growl.

There were two boys, and a girl. Said woman had long, fiery red hair and slim figure. She did nothing but silently scrutinize each of them from afar, eyes twitching rapidly.

The first man - apparently the leader - was the one who spoke. Both men had brown hair and a strong build [yet nowhere near the bear-like Emmett, and each of the carnivores wore the usual hiking attire, as to not attract attention if they were to be spotted traveling. They eyed the humans of the group hungrily; Edward tightened his hold on Bella, who remained safely in his arms.

The rest of the Cullens unexpectedly surrounded the area, causing the normal human to jump slightly in surprise. The only ones who seemed the least bit calm were Carlisle, Jasper, and perhaps Esme, who didn't particularly enjoy fighting. Yet even Rosalie glared menacingly at the newcomers.

Carlisle stepped forward, his brows furrowed, "I do hope you have been informed that there is no hunting in this territory. We hold a permanent coven here, and prefer to remain inconspicuous."

They seemed shocked. The leader spoke up, "...Permanent? How do you manage that?"

Edward took the initiative to explain, "We're what you'd call 'vegetarian' vampires. We do not feed from human beings, but from animals. We'd appreciate you doing the same."

There was a slight breeze, which seemed to sift through Bella's hair, and soon drawed attention to the four humans standing, stunned, by the back wall of the house. The other male made to lunge, but Edward's angered roar would cause even the bravest of vampires to pause in their tracks.

The leader glanced sternly at his companion, "Excuse us - we are not used to this kind of... relationship, between you and humans."

Carlisle nodded, "It's understandable. Perhaps we should take this discussion inside. I'm Carlisle Cullen, my wife Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Sora, Riku, and Sakura." He gestured to each of said people.

The leader nodded, forcefully ignoring the scent of human blood radiating across from behind the bronze-haired vampire, "I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria. And, yes, please do let us continue this conversation."

The two - supposedly James and Victoria - gaped at their leader in obvious shock at his actions.

"Laurent," James muttered warningly. Laurent shot him a look a reproval,

"We've already fed in Seattle. I am certain you'll be able to survive until we leave."

Sakura couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Riku unconsciously stepped closer to her and Sora, ready for a fight.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Why don't we go to my office? Please follow me."

Laurent nodded, and followed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper into the house. James and Victoira hesitantly made to follow.

Edward nodded at Alice, who turned to give us a tense smile, speaking in a low voice so only we could hear, "Let's go find that Keyhole."

Sora frowned, "...What's going on?"

Edward pursed his lips, "It's...complicated. But we need to leave right _**now**_."

He gathered Bella in his arms, and swiftly ran off. Alice followed, but at a more humane speed. Emmett grinned broadly, "Let's go kick some Heartless ass!"

Sora nodded, "Let's go!"

The group hurried off, but Riku seemed to lag behind a little, glancing warily back at the house. Sakura, noting this, frowned,

"Riku?"

He shook his head, "...Come on."

He tightly grasped her arm as they ran to catch up.

Meanwhile, crimson eyes narrowed into determined slits, '_...That scent will be mine, as well as this "Keyhole".'_

----------------

"Here it is!"

The group entered the meadow, but skidded to a halt as suddenly, the earth opened up before them.

Sora's mouth dropped, "What--?!"

Countless shadows emerged from the hole, antennas twitching. Two figures landed gracefully on a tree branch in front of them,

"You didn't think we'd let you off so easily."

Edward growled, "Alice, take Bella home!"

Said vampire nodded, "Right!" The pixie-like girl slung a protesting Bella over her shoulder.

"B-but--!! Edward!" The brunet human girl shrieked in anger.

He smiled reassuringly at her, "Sorry, love. But this is a battle that I have to fight."

Bella was silent for a moment, gazing up at her love with glistening doe-like eyes, then finally her lips parted to whisper shakily, "B-be careful."

He grinned crookedly at her, "When am I not?"

She smiled back at him just as Alice carried her off.

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Sakura summoned their Keyblades. Emmett looked over at them, a broad grin plastered onto his heavenly features, "You take care of those shadow things - Edward and I will take on these punks!"

Sora hesitated a bit, but then nodded, turning back to his companions, "Let's do this!"

Riku frowned, thinking out loud, "But how? There's too many! We have to find the Keyhole and seal the world up!"

Sakura suddenly took out a pair of black, leathery gloves and tugged them onto her hands; her bronze Kingdom Key shimmered into thin air, left unneeded for the moment.

The two male Keybladers glanced at her questioningly as she smirked smugly, "Leave these 'Heartless' to me!" She slammed her fist into the grassy meadow with all the chakra she could muster, "**SHA-NARROOOOO**!!!"

A large crater broke on the surface as countless Heartless flew up into the air and dissentegrated into dark whisps of smoke and glowing hearts. Sakura smiled, triumphant, at her work.

Sora gawked, "Whoa! Wh-Where did you learn to do _that_?!"

The pink-haired blossom flipped her hair with a widened smile, "I trained under the legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama - the current Hokage of my village, Konoha."

...-cue crickets chirping-...

Sora tilted his head, "You _what _the legendary what of the _**WHAT**_?!"

Sakura slapped her [somewhat large forehead, "...Ugh, nevermind! There's still more Heartless to defeat! Come on, Keyblade Masters!"

Sora grinned, excited, "Right!"

Riku simply nodded, and the trio summoned their Keyblades and hacked away, letting out random battle cries as they fought.

During this time, Emmett and Edward dueled the two carnivorous vamps across the field.

Emmett took on the female - Edward didn't even give him a chance to lunge for the male, intent with revenge for the unpleasant thoughts centering around his dear Bella.

So far, things were looking up for the good guys. The female was rather weak compared to Emmett, albeit a little faster. Edward was struggling slightly, but managed to keep the same pace as James, who seemed a little overconfident and was simply enjoying the battle.

"It's too bad for your little Bella," He chuckled darkly, "After I destroy you, she'll be the next one."

Roaring with rage, Edward charged forward faster than Sakura could blink.

"Edward, NO!"

_PHFOOM_! Darkness crept out and swirled around James in what seemed to be a whirlwind. Victoria had disappeared, and Emmett gawked at the sight, "Whoa...!"

Edward was still charging, unfazed by the threatonous aura James was emitting. Just as he was about to ram his fist into Jame's skull, the darkness reflected his attack, and blew him backwards through the forest, trees exploding from the impact.

"Edward!" Sora yelled, running in the direction his companion had flown in. Riku quickly grasped his hood, pulling him back,

"He'll be fine; this is a fight meant for the Keyblade Masters."

Sora hesitated for a moment, then frowned, determined. He nodded, and the Keyblade-wielding trio lined up before the carnivorous vampire, weapons summoned and stance at ready.

The brunet merely chuckled bitterly, "So, the _humans _come to fight me?" His eyes flashed pitch black as he grinned, "Come, entertain me!"

-----

[Side Note: Okay, the reason I did not end the Twilight world in this chapter is because I have a major Writer's Block for the fight scene, and I thought I should give an update as a little "Happy Thanksgiving!" treat.

I promise I will get to work right away on the next chapter!

Thanks so much for reading!

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix/Disney

Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer

"Door to Darkness" (c) Jenna Wood


	4. Sealing the Keyhole: Where is Sakura!

"_**SHANNARO**_!!!" Green chakra glowed luminously around Sakura's fist as she charged towards the vampire almost as fast as Edward did. James wore a bored expression as he lifted his darkness-enwrapped arms to block the attack, though the force of Sakura's punch pushed him backwards a little.

Sora followed by using his "Ragnarok" attack successfully, dealing a little bit of damage to James.

Riku, noting this, quickly explained to Sakura, "We have to use our Keyblades! Only Light can defeat this Darkness!"

Her gaze lowered, "B-but... I don't know how to wield it!"

He smirked down at her, resting his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. His aqua eyes met her emerald, as his low, deep voice sounded in her ears,

"...Do what your heart tells you."

Her eyes widened. She'd thought he would scold her, yell at her, call her "weak"... not... encourage her. She gazed up at Riku with orbs full of mixed emotions, as he simply nodded, his smirk widening as he removed his hand from her,

"You have the potential, Sakura. You can do it."

Sora grinned, "Yeah! Let's show him who's boss!"

She smiled, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "...Th... Thank you, Riku-kun, Sora-kun."

"Aww, how sickeningly sweet," James broke the atmosphere with a dark laugh, causing Sakura to frown.

She summoned her Keyblade, eyes narrowing.

He merely smirked at this, "Hmph. You really think that a couple of pathetic humans could actually defeat _me_?"

She returned the gesture, "Get ready to eat your words, _bloodsucker_." The trio bent back into a fighting position, grinning, "Prepare to experience the power of the Keyblade! **CHYAA!**"

She slung her weapon at James like a boomerang, the blade glowing a bright shade of green as it sliced through him, leaving him temporary vulnerable. Sora followed suit with a combo attack, and Riku cast a powerful Firaga spell as a finishing touch.

They fought for what seemed like hours - light against the darkness. The Keyblade warriors were losing energy rapidly, yet James seemed to only become stronger.

"I-It's no use! Huff... he's only g-getting stronger!..." Sora panted, falling back onto his butt in despair. The vampire laughed maniacally in triumph,

"It's that _all _the power of the Keyblade can offer? Patheti--!!"

Suddenly, a bronze blur flew into him, knocking him backwards as he cried out in rage. The aura of darkness disappeared in a cloud of back, and James struggled to get up in pain.

Edward receded, calling out, "Sora! Set him on fire, **now**!"

He did so, lifting his Keyblade up in the air and yelling out, "Fire!"

James promptly burst into flames, his only remains being a pile of ash.

Sora wiped his brow, squinting to examine the scene, "Is... is it over? Did we win?"

Edward nodded, "...The only way to defeat a vampire is to either tear him apart, or burn him to death. He's gone."

Sakura cheered, laughing giddily as she hugged Riku in her blind delight, "We did it!"

Sora beamed, punching his fist in the air. Just then, Bella came running out of the woods,

"Edward! Ed-?!"

_Thump_. She tripped suddenly, raising her hands to block the fall.

... Yet she never met the ground, for Edward's strong arms had wrapped around her and picked her up bridal style. He smirked, "I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

She faked a glare, but she couldn't stop the tears of relief from pouring down her cheeks. She attempted to slap him lightly on the cheek, "I thought I was going to lose you!"

He immediately brought her lips to his, wiping her tears with his fingers, "I'm here, love. I'm not going anywhere."

She gazed up with her, her doe-like eyes staring up into his topaz, "... Promise?"

He grinned crookedly, her favorite grin, "I promise."

Sora smiled at the pair, his thoughts drifting to a certain red-head back at the islands...

"I'm afraid it's not quite over yet," Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens lined up on the edge of the clearing, "The Keyhole?"

Sora started, "Oh!" Suddenly, all three Keyblades began to glow as what seemed to be a tornado blew furiously around them. A Keyhole appeared in the air, and all three Keyblade Masters pointed their blades towards it, thus sealing the Keyhole with a soft _click_!

The image of the Keyhole faded, and the trio's surroundings went back to normal. Sakura blinked, overwhelmed by the short experience. Sora laughed at this, "You'll get used to it after a while."

Riku turned to the Cullens and Bella, "Looks like we have to go now."

Alice smiled and nodded, "But we'll see you again soon."

"Heh. I'm looking forward to it."

--------

Meanwhile...

---------

POOF!

"Yo! Sorry I'm late, I--... where's Sakura?"

Sasuke looked away while Naruto frowned, "We were hoping YOU knew that! D'ya think she's sick? Or kidnapped?! Or, even--" His eyes widened, "--PMSing?!"

There was a short, awkward silence.

"...Dobe. Do you even know what PMSing even means?"

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Eheh... no. But Ero-sennin said that it's when--"

"Nevermind, Naruto," Kakashi brought out his bright orange book with a sigh, "Well, might as well check up on her..."

Sasuke glared, "Hn. Shouldn't we be training?"

The silver-haired jounin returned the gesture with equal force, "We're a team, Sasuke. I would think after all this time an Uchiha 'prodigy' would have learned that by now."

"...Hn. Whatever. I don't care..."

---------

Side note: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Hope it was the best. .

I thought I'd give you a small update as a gift. More scenes from Konoha will appear randomly from now on.

The next world is... a surprise. ;)

Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed. :)

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix / Disney

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight (c) Stephenie Meyer

"Door to Darkness" (c) Jenna Wood


	5. Trouble in Radiant Garden!

Sakura strapped herself into her chair in the Gummi-ship, "So, what world are we going to next?"

Sora and Riku looked at each other, then turned to Sakura. Sora beamed happily at her, "We're going to Hollow Bastion! My friends there could probably help train you!"

She frowned, "But I did just fine back there! You saw me! I'll be great at it in no time!"

Riku's eyes softened, "We're not saying you can't. From what I've seen of your 'ninja skills' so far, you're a pretty decent hand-to-hand fighter. But, apparently, Sora knows someone in Hollow Bastion who could really help you with your Keyblade wielding."

She raised a brow, "Another Keyblade wielder?"

Sora shook his head horizontally, "Nope! A legendary Guardian!"

"Guardian? Of what?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Eheh... he never told us much about his past. But he's really cool! You'll love him! He has this GIANT sword and this scar that--!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I think she gets the point, Sora."

Sakura giggled, "Well... thank you guys, for helping me out like this, I guess..."

The spiky-headed brunet shrugged, "Hey! It's our pleasure! You're gonna be a great Keyblade Master, I just know it!"

She smiled, staring out the window to gaze out at the endless clusters of worlds they passed through, "... I hope so..."

---

"Oh, you must be Sakura's team!" The red-haired woman smiled friendly at the three, opening the door wider, "Come on in! I'll make tea..."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, thank you. We were just wondering if perhaps Sakura was here."

She blinked, a worried expression suddenly on her face, "No... I thought she had been on a mission with you. She never came home last night from training..."

Naruto gaped like a fish out of water, "NANI! What if whe's hurt! Or dying! We've got to go find her--!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his bright orange jacket before he could sprint off. "Not yet. We have to inform the Hokage about this." He turned to smile reassuringly at Sakura's mother, who had tears welling up in her eyes, "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find your daughter. She'll be okay; she's strong."

Sasuke gave a light scoff at the statement, and both Naruto and Kakashi turned to glare at him. He paid them no heed, turning to walk away, "... I'm going to go train. I've already wasted too much time--"

"Oh no, you don't." Kakashi now had both Naruto and Sasuke by the collar, walking in the direction of the Hokage's Tower, "You're teammate's in danger, and we're not training until she's here to do so with us."

"KAKA-SENSEIIII! LEMME GO! I CAN WALK THERE MYSELF, YA KNOW!"

"... Hn."

---

Sora grinned, helping Sakura out of the gummi ship, "Welcome to Hollow Bastion!"

Said pink-haired kunoichi glanced around her surroundings in awe, until a large object in the distance caught her eye. It looked like a castle being held under construction. She walked over to the edge of the platform to gaze curiously at it, "... What's that?"

A sudden form of emotion flashed in both Keyblade Wielders' eyes. Riku turned away, "... It's Maleficient's castle. Long ago, she met here with fellow villains to plot on how to take over the worlds..."

Sora continued his story, "She destroyed a lot of worlds back then... she used Riku to kidnap our friend Kairi, one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, to unlock a door that would aid her in taking over all the worlds. Her heart was taken over by the darkness, but a Heartless who called himself Ansem carried on her plots..."

Riku glared at nothing in particular, "... He possessed me... I was forced to do a lot of things I didn't want to do. I fought my friends... and other innocent people I didn't know..." [Side note: Right here I was tempted to make him say, "... not to mention I wore a skirt..." xD "... Finally, we closed the door and restored the worlds... I was trapped on the other side with King Mickey, but we found our way out..."

Sakura's eyes softened as she heard Riku's story, even more reminded of her team back in her world...

An awkward silence followed, until Sora grinned weakly, lightening the mood, "Well? What are we waiting for! Let's go meet the others!"

He grabbed Sakura's and Riku's hands, dragging them down the stairs into the Marketplace. Various shops lined the edges of the area, run by different faces. Riku said they would stock up on necessities later. 

As they were about to reach another set of stairs leading out of the Marketplace, a strange looking duck wearing glasses, a top hat, and a suit came wobbling on his cane up to the trio, a sea salt ice cream in his hand, "Sora! What a pleasant surprise! I see you've brought some new friends with you?"

The brunet beamed, "Oh, hi Uncle Scrooge! This is Riku and Sakura. Donald and Goofy had to stay at the castle to help the King." [Side note: Sora has taken to calling him "Uncle Scrooge" thanks to Donald

The duck nodded, "Aye. I've been meaning to drop by the castle sometime to show him my new flavor of ice cream..." He turned to bow slightly at Riku and Sakura, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Scrooge McDuck, at your service. Would you like some ice cream? On the house, for friends of Sora!"

Sakura smiled politely, although inside her Inner was freaking out over a talking duck, "U-uh... sure, thank you!"

He handed them each an ice cream, and they each began to lick at their own respective stick. 

Sakura gawked openly, '_Holy crap! This is actually good!' _"Wow! This is really good! What is it?"

"Why, dear, it's sea salt ice cream! Aye, kids back in my day would eat them all the time during hot, summer days. They make me loads of money, still!"

Riku seemed to like it to, only stopping from eating to add in, "...It IS rather tasty..." [Side note: The mental image I'm having of Riku gobbling down an ice cream stick is very amusing...

Sora quickly finished his ice cream, "Yum! Thanks for the ice cream, Uncle Scrooge, but we really have to get moving. [Side note: I just now realized how rude that sounded... poor Scrooge. Have you seen Auron around? He said he was going to visit here sometime..."

The duck frowned thoughtfully, "I saw a strange looking man wearing red walk past a few hours ago. Would that be him?"

"Yeah, that's him! Thanks a lot!"

He led the way down the stairs, bounding with an energy similar to a little child high on sugar. Riku rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, smiling fondly as he began to follow him at a slower pace, "Let's go."

Sakura giggled, following him after waving at Scrooge.

---�

"HIYAAAAHHH! Take THAT, you stupid hunk of crap!" A middle-aged man with short blonde hair and goggles hurled a long staff into a bunch of Soldier Heartless. A brunette with long hair in a single loose braid watched him carefully, a neon green potion in her hand ready to be used. A man with blonde, spiky hair similar to Sora's brandished a large sword, knocking away any Heartless attempting to get to her.

A girl with short raven locks grinned at said man, tossing her shuriken at a nearby Gargoyle, "Geez, Cloud, at least give them a chance to swipe at ya!"

A brunet man wielding a gunblade snorted softly, "And risk having them accidentally lay their paw on his little 'Aeris-hime'? Not likely."

Cloud scowled, swinging his buster sword to eliminate some Wyverns from the battle, "Shut up." 

Aeris simply blushed, tossing an ether to Auron, who uttered a word of gratitude before casting a Blizzara spell on a small Red Nocturne creeping up behind Tifa.

A man in a blue robe with a long, gray beard used his wand to blast a group of Shadows away, "I sense Sora's gummi ship. They must be on their way right now."

As if on cue, a Keyblade whirled through the air, slicing a group of Bookmasters. The trio of Keyblade Masters ran into the scene, assisting the Restoration Crew in wiping out the Heartless in the area.

Now that the Keyblade Masters were here, that didn't take long at all. 

"Well, it's 'bout time you came 'round again!" Cid greeted once all the Heartless were in check.

Aerith smiled friendly, "Who are your friends?"

Sora followed with the introductions, "This is Riku, and Sakura. We were hoping you guys could help us out a bit."

Leon spoke up, "That depends... on whether or not you'd be able to help us, too."

Yuffie explained, "Heartless have been poppin' up like bad materia lately. Not to mention all the stars are going out..."

Sora wrapped his hands behind his head, "Oh, that's easy! All we have to do is step it up a notch in sealing the Keyholes!"

The wizard cleared his throat, "Not so fast, lad." He opened the door to his house, "Where are my manners? Let's talk about this inside."

---

Side note: Okay, REAAAALLLLYYYY sorry about the extremely long wait. .'' I have no actual excuse, so feel free to flame me to death.

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square-Enix / Disney

Final Fantasy(s) (c) Square-Enix

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

"Door to Darkness" (c) Jenna Wood


	6. A New Sensei: The Mission Begins!

A/N: Someone reviewed and asked for this to be RikuSaku instead of SasuSaku. My answer? I don't know yet! Originally, it was, but since I realize that not only am I writing another story that DEFINITELY is SasuSaku, and that there's only, like, one another RikuSaku that I think is unfinished, there's going to be a TINY bit of SasuSaku at the minimum, since I'm a fangirl, but there's still going to be hints of RikuSaku. So, kind reviewers, there'll probably be an even amount of it to satisfy everyone with.

And, in case you haven't noticed, the Writer's Block for this story is incredibley high, so don't expect frequent updates. I have a bunch of other things to do, and you hopefully have plently of other fics to read. :D So, sorry about all this...

Onto the story! Standard disclaimer applied.

--

"You see, there's been a strange aura radiating from one of the worlds - a very special world, indeed." Merlin began, his eyes wandering across the warriors surrounding the table.

"What kind of world?" Sora questioned, curiousity lighting his cerulean orbs.

"Well, err... I'm not quite sure, actually. It seems to be an oddball of a world - it's different from any world I've discovered. The aura it's emitting seems to be a type of magic, but it's not any type of magic at all... it's rather confusing."

By the look on the brunet Keyblade Master's face, he definitely agreed.

"Is this world... dangerous, or something?" Sakura inquired. '_**This guy isn't making any sense!' **_Inner Sakura added silently.

"I'm not quite sure--"

"You're not quite sure of _anything_, are you?" Grumbled Cid impatiently. Merlin was about to retort, but Leon beat him to the punch,

"None of us are. Basically, we think the strange aura readings have something to do with the added number of Heartless in the area. We've dealt with worse amounts before, but we don't know what these readings are going to cause..."

"So it's up to us to find out?" Sakura surmised.

Sora sighed, "As always."

"That's not a problem for us, using the gummi-ship. But before that, we have a little favor to ask of you." Riku began.

"What would that be?"

Sora turned to face Auron, "You said... you're a guardian, right? You've fought a lot, haven't you?"

He merely nodded in response.

"Well, our friend Sakura isn't really used to fighting with swords, so... you know? We were wondering if you would--"

"... I'm not the one you should be asking." He made to walk out the door.

"But, hey! Auron! What are you talking about?! You're the only one who could! You're great at fighting Heartless and--!"

"I said 'no'. I've been writing others' stories for too long now." With that, he stepped out the door.

_Thud!_

Sora glared at the doorway, "Thanks a lot... well, what are we going to do now?"

Sakura quickly spoke up, "I-It's fine. I'll just practice a little more, and I--!"

"I'll train her."

Heads whipped around to see a tall figure with spiked black hair.

"Zack!" Aeris and Cloud chorused, running up to him.

Sora cocked his head to the side, studying the stranger. Everyone else except him, Riku, and Sakura seemed to recognize him.

"We thought you were dead!"

"What happened?"

He smirked, "It's a long story. Before that," He turned to smile warmly at the trio, "Who are your friends?"

Sora stepped up, "I'm Sora. This is Riku, and Sakura. Zack, right?"

He grinned, nodding, "So, you're that infamous Keyblade Master I've been hearing so much about. Nice to meet ya!" He shook Sora's gloved hand. "And..." He turned to smile kindly at Sakura, "You need some help with swordsmanship skills? I'm your man!"

She returned the expression, "Thank you! I-I mean, if it's not too much--"

"It's not." He turned to wink at Aerith, "Just as long as I get some sea-salt ice cream out of this."

She blushed, "... Of course!"

Cloud shifted uncomfortabley.

"Well, then! Let's get this show on the road!"

--

"Sakura's missing, huh?" Tsunade frowned, fingers entertwined beneath her chin, "... I don't know of anyone who would find her valuable except for Akatsuki, given her friendship with Naruto. But, still... something seems a little off. No traces of Akatsuki have been found in this area for quite a while, but--"

"Then let's go get her!" Naruto broke in, eyes flashing in determination, "I mean, no one else could have done it, so let's hurry before she gets hurt! I may be the future Hokage, but those guys are dangerous!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto," Kakashi reprimanded, his voice low but stern, "We can't be so sure. Sneaking into Akatsuki territory - even if it's a rescue mission - is extremely dangerous and a great risk. We need more information."

"Which leads us down to your new mission." Tsunade concluded, "Team 7, you've been appointed a new C-rank mission: search for clues on whereabouts on Haruno Sakura."

--

"So... you're leaving me here?"

Riku frowned, "Not for long. We just need to check the surrounding worlds for this aura, and it might be a little more dangerous than what you're used to."

Sakura glared, "I can handle it! I'm a kunoichi, not a princess! I know the risks, and I'm ready to--"

"Sakura," The silver-haired teen cut her off sharply, "You may not be weak, but you are vital to the survival of the worlds. You need more training to efficiently use the Keyblade."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, staring her in the eyes, "You're far from useless, Sakura. You have great potential. But every great warrior starts somewhere, and this is it." He smiled crookedly, "From what I've heard, Zack is an amazing swordsman. Cloud and Leon are, too, though they may not be as... friendly, at times. But... we're coming back for you, and then you'll show us what you're truly made of. Until then, though..."

She smiled sadly, "... I know. I... I just want to do something to help out. You guys shouldn't have to do it all on your own."

"Don't worry, Sak!" Sora came up behind them and slung an arm around each of them, "We're tough! They won't know what hit 'em!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "You're forgetting that the point of this mission is _reconnaisance_, not to swarm the villains' fortress head-on..."

He laughed, jumping into the open door of the gummi ship, "Yeah, sure! See ya, Sakura!"

Riku ruffled said rosette's hair, following Sora's lead, "We'll be back. You better be the Keyblade Master in the world when we come back!"

Sakura smiled, a bit unsure, "Yeah... you bet!"

She watched them take off, her heart sinking with every inch they flew.

--

A/N: Next chapter will be a time-skip. :D Thanks for reading!


	7. The New Era Begins: A Warrior is Born!

She smiled sadly as she watched the vessel soar off...

"... don't worry, you'll do fine."

She whirled around to find the man called Auron leaning against the railing, face hidden by his high, bright red collar.

"Oh! Auron, right?" She blushed a little, disappointed at how easily she was surprised, "... I... I'm sorry... about earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel press-"

"It's all right. That's not why I'm here."

He walked up to stand beside her, gazing up at the shrinking form of the gummi ship, "... There are many worlds, and many forms of evil to try and corrupt them. I came from a very different one than this. There were battles, of course, and perhaps, just as much death and destruction as these worlds may have faced. And, yet, my world was different in its people, its lifestyle... most of the destruction came from our misguided trust. Many homes were wrecked, but it wasn't only by physical forces. There was an unseen darkness in everyone. We were bitter; our families dead, and guilt and fear heavy burdens dropped upon us. Yet, even so, there were many who were able to fight the bitterness, and did everything they could to lead us into a better world. Those were the pure at heart, the ones with childlike hope and faith. Some of them didn't even fight fiends for a living, but each of them were warriors."

He turned, meeting her eyes, "... When you have that drive, that childlike heart... you have the potential to become a warrior. You write your own story - no one else can. They'll teach you how to fight, wield a sword, and defend yourself by using many different methods. But it's you who will make the desicion to work hard and become stronger.

"... Always, remember that."

--

_Six monthes later..._

--

"HIIIII--"

Her Keyblade glowed a luminent white as she charged for her attack, brows furrowed and sweat trickling down her forehead. Rearing her arm back, she flung her weapon towards the man at an unimaginable speed,

"--YAAAHHHHH!!"

FWSHING! The sword made its intended impact and the man staggered backwards. The Keyblade disappeared in a poof of what appeared to be pixie dust, and then reappeared back in the girl's awaiting hand.

Zack chuckled, shaking his head as he rubbed the results of her attack in pain, "... Well done, Sakura. You're improving."

She grinned, emerald eyes sparkling in delight, "I did it?!"

"Er, no. But you were close!"

Her face fell slightly, "What did I do _this _time?"

"You just need more power! Your form is perfect, but you gotta put a little 'oomph!' into it!"

She raised a brow, "... 'oomph'?"

He laughed, "Yeah! 'Oomph'!"

Closing her eyes, she gathered the remaining magic within her and felt it surge through her veins. She twirled the Keyblade in her hand before locking it into place behind her mop of pink-hair;

"...OOMPH!"

Zack's eyes widened upon realizing how strong the attack turned out to be, "HEY, WAI--!"

KABOOM!!

Sakura gasped, running over to aid the fallen SOLDIER. In the background, she could hear the laughter of Tifa and Aerith.

"Oh my gosh! Zack! Are you okay?!"

Zack groaned, not bothering to even try to sit up, "... yeah... nice 'oomph'... you pass..."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, pulling him up with her Tsunade-influenced strength, "Come on, you big goof!"

"Hey, guys!" Yuffie's voice boomed throughout the Bailey, "They're here!"

--

"Sora! Riku!"

Sakura rushed forward, nearly knocking Sora over with the force of her hug, "You're back!"

Sora laughed, "Hey, Sak! How's it goin'?"

"Never been better! How about you guys?"

"Same!"

She stepped away to look over Sora's shoulder, meeting Riku's aquamarine eyes.

He smiled, and she blushed a little in response.

"Riku..."

He walked towards her, "Hey! Where's _my_ hug?" He chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Sakura giggled, wrapping her small arms around him, "You were right... I did become stronger!"

"I know..."

She glanced up at him, confused. The silver-haired boy smirked, tapping the side of his head, "I can tell these things. You definitely look stronger to me."

Sakura beamed, tears welling up in her eyes, '... Thank you, Riku. For everything...'

--

"It's been six monthes, Naruto. Give it up."

Naruto's eyes flashed in rage, "How can you even SAY that?! Sakura was your student! Wasn't she like a daughter to you?!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "That's not the point, Naruto. There's absolutely NO trace of Sakura _anywhere_! It's like she just vanished from the face of the planet!"

He gaped, "... you're telling me she's DEAD?!"

Amber eyes softened, "... maybe. Maybe not... only time will tell."

--

A/N: This is mainly a filler chapter, as you can see... of course, EVERY chapter so far has been a filler. xD Don't worry - next chapter is the first world:

Next is FMA, and the Labyrinth. Might even fill Code: Lyoko in for Tron, later. Who knows?

Standard disclaimer applied.


	8. The Mission Continues: At Tucker Mansion

"Where are we?" Sakura inquired, a bit anxious. Although she was glad to be exploring a new world, she knew she would never know what to expect.

Sora shrugged, "Beats me. I've never been here before."

They had landed in the lawn of a large mansion. Sakura was impressed, but Sora and Riku didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary. She supposed they had seen bigger structures on their journeys.

Suddenly, a large dog came sprinting towards them, barking loudly.

"Wha?" Sora had no time to react as the dog tackled him to the ground.

Riku and Sakura looked on with amused expressions as Sora was unable to get the huge canine off of him.

"Hey! Get off! Guys, help me out!"

"No, Alexander!" A little girl came running up to them, her brown, braided pigtails flowing behind her as she went. She was followed closely by an older boy with a long, blond braid and a metal arm and, strangely enough, a large suit of armor.

"Alexander! Come here right now!" The girl ordered in what she intended to be a stern tone, but ended up just looking cute.

Sakura giggled, 'She's so cute!'

Fortunate for Sora, the dog obeyed his master's command and allowed the spiky-haired Keyblade Master to sigh in relief. He stood up, brushing himself off.

"Who are you?" The boy with the metal arm inquired, eying the three suspiciously. "Are you with the military?"

The trio exchanged confused glances. Sakura spoke up, "No. We're here to help with the Heartless."

"Heartless?"

The suit of armor's voice was surprisingly that of a young boy's, "Brother, I think they mean those shadows that attacked us!" He turned to the pinkette, "You know how to get rid of them?"

She nodded, trying not to freak out over the talking, what-should-have-been-inanimate object, "Yes."

Sora explained further, "We just have to find this world's Keyhole."

The little girl tilted her head, "Keyhole? What's that?"

"Nina, why don't you go play with Alexander." The blond-haired teen suggested, still wary of the intruders.

"But I wanna know what a Keyhole is!" She pouted.

"We'll tell you later. Someone has to make sure the stupid mutt doesn't jump anyone again." As if on cue, Alexander pounced on the boy. "OOMPH! Like that..."

Nina relented, giggling at his misfortune, "Come on, Alexander! Leave Big Bwother alone!"

After the two were out of hearing range, the boy interrogated the Keyblade wielders, "Who are you guys? What do you know about these creatures?"

Sakura introduced them, "I'm Sakura, and this is Riku and Sora. We're on a mission to rid the worlds of the Heartless, using these." The Keyblade appeared in her hand in a flash of light.

The two strangers jumped back, taken aback, "You're alchemists?"

Sora crossed his arms, thinking, "Alchemist? What's that? We're Keyblade Masters!"

Riku sighed, becoming impatient, "Sora, let's go. We're not making any progress here."

The brunet hesitated, "But, Riku--"

Suddenly, Shadows rose from the grass, surrounding them. The Keyblade Masters summoned their blades. Sora knocked an approaching Heartless back, ordering the two others, "Stay back!"

The trio quickly finished off the enemies.

The blond smirked, "Hey, you're not half-bad! I'm Edward, and this is my brother, Alphonse."

Alphonse waved, smiling as well as any suit of armor could, "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here!" Sora replied, returning the gesture.

Edward cut to the chase, "So, since you three seem to know what you're doing, do you think you can hang around and ward those things off for a bit? They're messing up my training!"

Sakura perked up, knowing the word well, "Training?"

He nodded, "I'm training for the Alchemy Exam. With those freaks popping up all over the place, I've had no time to study."

Al added, "Hey! Mr. Tucker has a library! While you're here, maybe you could look up some information on that Keyhole you're looking for!"

Riku raised a brow, "Wouldn't we be imposing?"

"Not at all," a new voice confirmed. A man with short brown hair and glasses walked up to them, "You three are welcome in my house as long as you are protecting my family and students. I'm sure to have something of use to you in my extensive library; feel free to look around."

"Thank you, sir." Sakura bowed in appreciation.

He held his hand up to stop her, "It is I who should be thanking you. I can't have those creatures harming those I care about."

As they walked towards the mansion, Sora whispered to Sakura, "I have this weird feeling about this Tucker guy."

Sakura frowned, "Why? He seems friendly enough."

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll see..."

---

Me: -idly browsing through ; realizes she hasn't updated DTD in monthes- O.O'' -scrambles to put a chapter together-

So sorry about this! I was actually going to do a different world I'm more familiar with at the moment, so chapters would come more easily. But since I did promise FMA as the next world, I'll have to try my best. Sorry if they're out of character! ^.^''


End file.
